Inyou No Chigiri
by Chika-Rin
Summary: It is Anna's first time going to Tokyo living and that fact that she's going to be living in Tokyo too. Will life in Tokyo be the same as living in Kyoto? Possibly not. What will she do when she meets a certain Asakura? HaoxAnna
1. Chapter 1

Inyou No Chigiri

By: Chika-Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King though I wish that I do.

Summary: It is Anna's first time going to Tokyo living and that fact that she's going to be _living_ in Tokyo too. Will life in Tokyo be the same as living in Kyoto? Possibly not. What will she do when she meets a certain Asakura?

-"MOM I'm going now!" yelled a certain itako. Anna was putting on her usual, a black skirt, a pair of black knee tall boots, and a black leather jacket. The sixteen year old looked simply 'hot'. Her blond hair made her look even hotter even if it was an unusual for someone in Japan. To match her looks she's also a powerful itako.

"_Tokyo...I wonder what it's like... ugh! what am I saying?" _thought Anna

Anna Kyouyama the most popular girl in Kyoto High. Followed by her friends, Tamao Tamamura, Jeanne, and Pirika the super loud mouth. Tamao is a shy pink headed girl while Jeanne is the dangerous one of the group. It's too bad that she's not the most dangerous. Anna is _dangerous_ the strongest itako there is, being raised by a family of shamans. No one has beaten her yet. That is what makes her dangerous and even powerful.

Once she got out of the house, she got on her motor cycle heading to school. It took her about fifteen minutes to get to school. Including parking her bike. "Anna! over here!" yelled Pirika. The hot blondie spotted one of her friends and walked write to her when...

"Anna! go out with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" "Noooooo not him with me I'm hotter!" " Are you kidding me? look at you _psh_ you lack muscles man she should go out with me!" " ANNA- SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"F! can't they just leave me alone? " Anna yelled.

It took her nearly half an hour just to get away from her fanboys with the help of Pirika's loud mouth that was the quickest time ever for Anna to escape. Too Anna half an hour runnning away from the crazy group was like hell. ( She can't harm anyone because she promised her mom ).

When class started everything seemed to quiet down which is a miracle for the teachers. Soon class ended and it was time to go home. Jeanne went to Anna's house to help her pack up for there journey to Tokyo ( A/N: Pirika, Tamao , and Jeaane are going too ). Since Jeanne was there she just stayed the night there. Which was fine for the people of the Kyouyama household.

Morning came and it was time for Anna and her friends to leave. Everyone had gathered to Anna's place before they left. " What time do we leave Jeanne?" asked Tamao. " We leave at 1:00 pm" replied Jeanne.

1:00 pm came by fast, and thus began the journey of Anna Kyouyama...

A/N: so what do you guys think? is it worth the effort? tell me please!!! if you like it i'm not going to promise that I'm going to post very often. Too much school work TT cries in corner well..Please R&R tips are welcomed too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took the group a while to get to their new house. From now on Pirika, Jeanne, Tamao, and Anna will be living together.

"hmmmm...looks like we have a new neighbor Yoh." an amused shaman said.

"ehehehehe...that's cool, shall we go meet them later?" Yoh said.

Around midnight, Anna received a phone call. "_ring ring, ring ring." _

"Yes?" Anna hissed. " what do you want?"

"feisty aren't you?" chuckled the mysterious person.

"who are you and what the hell do you want!?" yelled Anna. " Interesting. I like you. Well, Ja ... matta ashita." and the mysterious person hung up. Leaving a clearly pissed off Anna holding the phone.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile...

" I like her Yoh."

Yoh smiled a lazy smile and said " we're going to see her and her friends tomorrow. Lets get some sleep now. Oyasumi aniki.

Then the light was turned off.

To Be Continued

Who do you think called Anna? . 

**Mini Vacab List**

Ja or Ja ne Bye

Matta Ashista see you later or see you tomorrow.

Oyasumi good night

Aniki big brother

A/N: so...what do you guys think? Hehe...anyways R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" "morning already?" _The showed 7:30 am. The blond itako and her friends had to wake up and get ready for school.

"I still can't believe that's it's already time..." groaned a blue haired girl.

Since it was the first day of school, you wouldn't want to be be late. 8:30 am was when they left. It was too bad that they had to walk to school. Considering the fact that all four just moved there. You might as well call them the "new girls from the block"

Once they arrived to Tokyo High, they received a glare from everybody. _Actually_, they didn't really receive glares from "everybody". It was only the girls. The boys were drooling over them, some even added comments. Comments like " damn they're **hot**" or "so **sexy" **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **With Yoh and Mr. "Older Brother"

"well what do you know, they go to the same school as us otouto." A drop dead gorgeous student said.

"you're right aniki, this will be even better!"

"We can see them everyday!"

"calm down Yoh. Besides, I never knew that **SHE **was that hot."

"She? Aniki who is she? Asked Yoh

Yoh's older brother smirked. " Anna Kyouyama, otouto...that's who."

**Mini Vocab List **

Ja or Ja ne is Bye

Matta Ashista is see you later or see you tomorrow.

Oyasumi is good night

Aniki is big brother

Otouto is little brother

Gomen is sorry

A/N: I'm so sorry if these chapters are so short!!! gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't get a lot of time to right these chapters ( I start with rough drafts ). I'll try to find a bit more time to right longer chapters . That means I won't be able to update so fast. . anyways please review! Oh! And I won't be putting in " I won't be putting the name of Yoh's older brother until maybe in the next chapter or two. And yeah...please review and uh...read thumbs up

P.S: Once I'm done this story, I might right a sequel to it!...or not...


	4. Note

**ATTENTION** !!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. Since my spring break is over I haven't been able to think of ideas for my next few chapters. So to whom ever is reading this, I would REALLY appreciate it if you (the readers) to contribute some ideas for the next few chapters...on the review page thing. Please and thank you

-Chika-Rin


End file.
